


kyuline | sprained ankles

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho's sprained his ankle and the hyungs are going away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuline | sprained ankles

Minho winces loudly as he tries to reposition the ice on his ankle. He knows he should be grateful that his ankle didn't break, but this might be worse. The joint is currently swollen to twice its size and there's no possible way to ice it without pain. Minho's eyes start to tear as he considers his fate. The company isn't letting him to go Japan this weekend for the SMTOWN concert. It's nice that he has time to rest and recover, but literally everyone else is going. Everyone.

Just as Minho is about to succumb to spiral of loneliness and tears, the doorbell rings. He makes to get up to answer the door, but a familiar voice yells out before he can get off the couch.

"Don't move! We'll be there in a minute." It's Kyuhyun.

Within the promised minute, both Kyuhyun and Changmin appear from around the corner. Minho's face lights up as the hyungs appear. Changmin's carrying an XBOX with cords dangling everywhere, while Kyuhyun holds a cooler.

"What are you guys doing here?" Minho asks with a grin, his heart swelling with the realization that his hyungs really do care about him.

"We got kicked out of our dorms," Changmin says. "So we had to come over here." Minho doesn't remind Changmin that he lives alone with nobody to kick him out.

Changmin walks over to the TV and starts connecting the XBOX, while Kyuhyun unpacks the cooler. He pulls out two bags of frozen peas and hands them to Minho, "For your ankle. Peas are softer than ice." He helps Minho situate the peas around his ankle and Minho has to agree: the peas  _do_  feel better.

"Thanks, hyung," he says gratefully. 

Kyuhyun grunts and starts pulling beer out of the cooler, Changmin steps back to examine his handiwork, and Minho tries not to cry. 

"We're ordering takeout," Kyuhyun informs him. "And Changmin's paying."

"I paid last time!" Changmin protests. 

"You're enlisting," Kyuhyun points out. "You won't need money in the army. Minho, what do you want?"

"Whatever," Minho replies. "Anything is fine. Ooh what about the place we ordered from last week?"

Changmin moans about how expensive it is, but Kyuhyun ignores him and places the order. The two hyungs situate themselves on the couch around Minho, careful not to disturb his injured ankle. They let him choose the game, for once, and he picks a soccer game he knows he can win. 

The takeout arrives and Changmin grouses the entire time about how expensive it was. Kyuhyun points out that they wouldn't have had to order so much if Changmin didn't eat like some sort of animal, and then Changmin maturely responded by stealing the chicken out of Kyuhyun's hands. They're about to get into one of their stupid fights when Minho winces loudly. "Ah!"

Both hyungs stop immediately and turn to Minho. "What? Are you hurt?"

"I need more chicken please," Minho says sweetly, smiling at the hyungs. Of course, they indulge him. Changmin fishes some chicken out of the container while Kyuhyun readjusts the peas around Minho's ankle. Minho tries to keep the ridiculously cheerful grin off of his face because his favorite hyungs are tending to him, even if they're pretending not to care.

A few hours later, Kyuhyun switches the peas while Changmin opens more cans of beers for everyone. They settle in to watch some cartoon that Minho likes before Changmin and Kyuhyun have to get home. 

"Don't... walk or anything," Changmin says helpfully.

"Hope you feel better, Minomino," Kyuhyun tells him. 

"Have fun in Japan!" Minho exclaims. He reaches out to pull both of them in for a hug.

The hyungs leave and Minho falls asleep in a post-chicken and beer coma of happiness. When Taemin and Key come back, they find him passed out on the couch, surrounded by food wrappers that Kyuhyun and Changmin didn't bother to tidy up.

"If he doesn't heal quickly, he'll be the size of a house by the time this is over," Key remarks.

"Did he  _really_  eat all of that himself?" Taemin asks in awe.  
  
*  
  
Everyone leaves for Japan and Minho is home alone. He anxiously checks his phone for messages from his members or hyungs or... anyone really, but none come. He keeps refreshing his SNS apps to see if anyone's made any new posts, but there's nothing there either. He flops around on the couch, careful not to disturb his ankle, and clicks through the channels for something good to watch.

He's made his way through the channels for the third time when the doorbell rings. He reaches for his crutches and hobbles over to the door, trying his best not to put any weight on his ankle. He peers through the peephole and his eyes light up. He hurriedly moves to open the door, no small feat with his crutches, to let in his mother, Kyuhyun's mother, and Changmin's mother. 

"Minho!" they exclaim at once, aghast at seeing him walking around. Mama Choi and Mama Shim hurry to help him back onto the couch, while Mama Cho starts piling bags onto SHINee's kitchen table. 

"How's your ankle?" his mother asks, trying to examine it without touching it.

"The swelling has gone down," he replies. "Kyuhyunnie hyung brought me some frozen peas which worked a lot better than the ice packs." Mama Cho smiles proudly at the thought of her son tending to Minho. 

"We thought you might be lonely while everyone was away, so we brought you some movies and snacks," Mama Shim says, gesturing to the small mountain of items on the table. "Changminnie told us that you were injured and alone so..."

Minho beams all the more brightly at the thought of his hyungs instructing their mothers to baby him all weekend. He's sure they didn't say it quite like _that_ , but he appreciates it all the same.

The mothers continue to fuss over him: checking his ankle, adjusting his pillows, wrapping the peas in a dish towel to prevent frostbite. They unpack the many containers they'd brought and lay out a literal feast before him. Bulgogi and kimchi and fried rice and dduckbokki and jjajangmyeon and bibimbap and a variety of soups. Minho almost wonders if he should injure himself more often, but then wisely decides against that.

Mama Choi helps him to the table and the mothers ask him questions about their comebacks in between bites. They, of course, ask about their sons and whether or not they took care of him well. Minho continues to stuff his face full of food as if he won’t get dinner later. Which hey, you never know. Have to be prepared.

The mothers dote on him lovingly, making sure that he’s all comfortable and safe. “Let us know if you need  _anything_ ,” Mama Cho tells him.

“It’s really no bother at all,” Mama Shim says.

His own mother gives him another hug goodbye and a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you, son. Heal up well.”

*

SNS blows up later with accounts from the SMTOWN show. Changmin and Kyuhyun performed “Ichigo” without him, and Minho is secretly glad that they didn’t replace him. He gets a few texts later with some selcas from the sushi place Changmin wouldn’t stop talking about with the text:

 _lord_voldemin: mmmm sushi! sorry you couldn’t be here_  
_gaemgyu: your legs belong to me!_  
_gaemgyu: this sushi is good ~~ heal up well ^^_

Minho smiles and texts back.

_minomino: glad u didn’t replace me [heart][heart]_  
_minomino: btw your moms brought me snacks ^^_  
_minomino: they’re so nice [hug][hug][heart]_

In Japan, Changmin and Kyuhyun secretly smile to each other, but neither informs Minho that it was actually their idea to send their moms over. Not that their moms needed much convincing. Minho seemed to be everyone’s baby.

 _lord_voldemin: take care of yourself ~_  
_lord_voldemin: dancing with key was weird_  
_lord_voldemin: i mean he’s a nice guy but he’s not you_  
_gaemgyu: ps this sushi is good_  
_lord_voldemin: fUCK YOU CHO KYUHYUN STOP EATING MY FOOD_

"Do you think if I sprain my ankle the moms will bring me food?” Changmin asks, snatching a piece of sushi off Kyuhyun’s plate.

“No,” Kyuhyun replies. “They won’t.”

“Liar. Your mom loves me.”

“Don’t talk about my mom like that.”

“Is he going to whine if we don’t bring him something back from Japan?”

Changmin and Kyuhyun consider this for a moment before saying simultaneously, “Yes.”


End file.
